The Paradox
by SatanPit
Summary: The TARDIS brings the Tenth Doctor and Rose back in time and forward in time and picking up the Ninth and Eleventh Doctor and no one knows what is holding back the paradox. They all land at 221B Baker Street and Sherlock and John get dragged along! (Pre-Season 7 finale so Tennant is still 10, Chris is still 9, Matt is still 11 to our knowledge) (JOHNLOCK FLUFF)
1. Chapter 1

**The Great and Powerful Paradox **

Chapter One

The TARDIS was spiraling out of control in the time vortex. The Doctor looked over worriedly at Rose. She looked back and him, her eyes full of adventure.

"We're gonna crash!" he shouted.

"Where?!" yelled Rose over the noise of the tumbling TARDIS.

The Doctor looked at the small screen on the control panel and laughed heartily. He looked back over at Rose and yelled, "South London!" They kept on tumbling about until finally they crashed hard on the ground. The Doctor rushed out and stepped onto the pavement, smoke rising around him from the moaning TARDIS.

"Doctor, what the hell just happened?" asked Rose frantically.

The tenth reincarnation of the famous Doctor looked at his old girl, the TARDIS, and frowned.

"I don't know…" he sighed. He stepped over to the big blue police box and stroked the door gently.

"You okay, old girl, what's wrong with you?" he whispered to the TARDIS. Rose scoffed behind him. She walked over to a garbage bin and plucked out the newspaper inside. The date on it said that it was March 22nd, 2006.

"Doctor, this says it's only 5 years in the past. This is before you changed your face," she said worriedly.

"That is not good…that is very not good, that's very, very _bad_…" he said with that edge of concern Rose hated. As soon as he said that, he saw a man in a leather jumper run past. Rose gasped.

"It _can't _be!" exclaimed Rose.

The man in the leather jumper whirled around and faced Rose. He ran up to her and The 10th Doctor hung back.

"I have been looking all over for you!" the man exclaimed.

"Doctor?" asked Rose.

"Who else would it be? C'mon!" he exclaimed impatiently.

"No, I can't," she declared.

"And why not?" asked the ninth reincarnation of The Doctor.

"I left something in the TARDIS," she stumbled to lie.

"All right, c'mon then," he said as he ran into the TARDIS and beckoned Rose in. He ran up to the control panel and looked around quizzically.

"Something's wrong," he said suddenly.

"What?" Rose asked nervously.

"This isn't my ship," he said angrily.

"I can explain," said a voice from the doorway. It was the tenth Doctor leaning on the doorframe.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded the ninth Doctor.

"That's you, Doctor. In the future, that's you," said Rose.

"Are you mad?! You can't go back in our timeline!" yelled Nine angrily at Ten.

"We landed here on accident, the TARDIS went haywire and you just happened to run by, that's all.

"No. Nothing in the TARDIS happens on accident like this, the TARDIS took you here, at that exact moment on purpose," said Rose seriously.

"Why would it do that?" asked Ten rhetorically.

"How should I know?" exclaimed Rose defensively.

"I wasn't asking you," said Ten.

The TARDIS doors closed and locked and started to take off. They all looked around, panic stricken. They finally landed and Rose was the first one out the door, then Ten, and last Nine.

"Where are we?" asked Rose.

They looked around the modern looking city. The people around them were human and the architecture was 21st century based. They walked around and suddenly, a man with a red, cylinder shaped hat and a bowtie ran past with a red haired woman and a blondish man.

"We were supposed to see that," said Nine.

They all started running toward them and shouting at them. The three people turned. The man in the red hat and bowtie screamed when he saw them.

"Doctor, who are they?" asked the red haired girl in a Scottish accent.

"They're my past…" he said eerily.

"Wait, you're The Doctor?" asked Rose, out of breath.

"Yes I am," said The Eleventh Doctor.

"Wait, what year is it?" asked Rose.

"2012," answered the blonde man.

"Sorry, who are you?" asked Ten.

"These are the Ponds, Amy and Rory," answered Eleven. He looked over at the TARDIS and ran inside. Amy, Rory, Rose, Ten, and Nine followed.

"Doctor, this is a different TARDIS," said Rory.

"No it's not, this is definitely mine, just an older version," explained Eleven.

The TARDIS lurched and then took off once more.

"Wait, you can't all be here, it's a paradox!" shouted Rose over the noise.

"Exactly, the question is, why are we not dead yet? What's keeping the paradox at bay?" asked Ten eerily.

The TARDIS landed and they all rushed out. In front of them was a restaurant called "Speedy's." Next to it was a door to a flat, 221B Baker Street.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sherlock sat at the table peering into his microscope and John sat in the living room, typing up a new entry in the blog.

"Sherlock?" said John.

"What?" Sherlock answered in a low voice.

"Why aren't we working on a case? We've had tons of people come to us and you haven't taken a single one! Why is that?"

"I'm expecting something."

"Expecting something?" scoffed John, "What exactly are you expecting? Something to just fall out of the sky?" laughed John.

A loud whorping noise interrupted their conversation. John ran to the window where a blue police box stood on the sidewalk outside the flat.

"Like that, for example," said John. Sherlock ran over to where John stood and looked down on the blue box.

"Why would there be a Police Box from the 1950's on Baker Street?" asked Sherlock with a smile.

"Want to find out?" asked John mischievously. Without giving John a real answer, he simply just smiled at John and walked swiftly out of the flat. There was a knock at the front door just as Sherlock reached it. He pulled open the door and beheld six people; there were two women, a blonde and a ginger, and four men, the man with the ears, the man with the hair, the man with the nose, and the man with the bowtie. Sherlock deduced every part of them and stared at them with a puzzled expression. He couldn't make sense of any of them. The man with the hair pulled out a small, wallet sized booklet with a blank sheet of paper on the inside and showed it to Sherlock.

"I'm Mr. Smith and these are my associates. We would like to speak with Mr. Holmes if that's all right," said the man with the hair.

"That paper is blank," Sherlock stated simply. The six people just stared at him dumbfounded.

"May we please come in?" asked the man with the nose.

"Only because I can't make sense of you," agreed Sherlock. With that, they all stepped in and Sherlock showed them up to the flat. John set out a few seats for them.

"Can I get you anything?" asked John politely.

"Some jammy dodgers would be lovely," offered the man with the bowtie. John walked into the kitchen to look.

"Are you Sherlock Holmes?" asked the blonde girl.

"Yes, and that is my friend John in the kitchen," answered Sherlock.

"Wow, so you're really him?" asked the blonde.

"Yes, I've just told you that. You do have ears, don't you?" snapped Sherlock.

"Yes, we have got ears obviously," spat the man with the ears.

"Who are all of you?" asked Sherlock.

"I'm The Doctor," said the man with the ears.

"So am I," said the man with the hair.

"So am I," echoed the man with the bowtie.

"So you're all The Doctor?" asked Sherlock.

"Doctor Who?" asked John. They all smiled.

"Yes, but technically, I'm the eleventh Doctor, he's the tenth, and he's the ninth," explained the man with the bowtie.

"So call me ten, him nine, and him eleven I guess," said the man with the hair, or Ten as he is now called. The man with the bowtie is Eleven and the man with the ears is Nine.

"I'm Rose. Rose Tyler," said the blonde.

"I'm Rory," said the man with the nose.

"I'm Amy," said the ginger girl.

"Well, now that we all know each other, tell me why you're here," demanded Sherlock.

"Well that's just it, we don't know why. Isn't that brilliant?" said Ten.

"Then how did you get here?" asked John.

"Uh, wibbly wobbly, timey wimey," Ten tried to explain.

"What does that even mean?" Rose asked Ten.

"It's spacey wacey stuff," Eleven explained.

"Oh," said Rose, Rory, and Amy in unison.

"All right, now, what can you deduce about us?" Eleven asked Sherlock.

"I know that Rose was taken away on a trip, a very long trip. That trip caused lots of trauma in her little lifetime. That explains the caution and adventurous demeanor. She's seen things she thinks no one else like her has seen although that's not quite true because Amy has seen the sorts of things she's seen, as has Rory. Rory and Amy are married and Eleven is also married is a complicated way. Ten's in love and so is Rose, in love with each other, as a matter of fact. And you, Nine, you are a fiery ball of rage and sorrow that can only be tamed by one special companion of yours. The rest of you is very odd and I can't make sense of it," Sherlock explained.

They all just stared at him as people normally do. Ten and Rose looked at each other briefly, and turned away. Both Ten and Nine looked over at Eleven. Eleven just sat there, knowing everything. He was clearly the oldest of the group by many, many years. Nine, Ten, and Eleven had old eyes, by Eleven's were the oldest.

"Sorry, Sherlock does that to everyone," apologized John.

After a long pause, Ten finally broke the silence, "That's why we're here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They were all sipping the tea John made in silence after Sherlock just revealed secrets about each of them they were never supposed to know. Outside, the TARDIS was making odd noises. They all ran outside. Sherlock and John followed.

"How are you all fitting into that tiny Police Box?" asked John. Without hesitation they entered the box. Sherlock stared around him in disbelief.

"Go on and say it, people usually do," said Nine as he assisted Ten and Eleven with the controls.

"It's smaller on the outside!" exclaimed Sherlock. Ten and Nine stared at him while Eleven kept working on fixing the TARDIS.

"What is this place?" asked John.

"It's called the TARDIS. It's sort of a space ship. The Doctors are aliens," explained Rose.

"Okay then," said John simply. Sherlock kept looking around with interest.

"How does this work exactly?" asked Sherlock.

"Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey," explained Ten.

"Ah…" sighed Sherlock. After a while he simply gave up. While this was happening, they landed. They all stepped outside.

"We're in Cardiff!" exclaimed Ten.

"Why Cardiff?" asked Amy.

"There's a rift here. The TARDIS recharges here, but we're here for a specific purpose," explained Eleven.

"What purpose is that?" asked Rory.

Sherlock and John stared around, examining the TARDIS and trying to figure out how it worked. Ten looked over at them and laughed.

"You won't figure it out, its way beyond you," said Nine.

"This is the first thing in my life I can't figure out," lamented Sherlock. John touched his shoulder, trying to comfort him and Sherlock leaned on him.

"Maybe you should just go along with it. Rose, Amy, and Rory don't know how it works and they are perfectly happy. Just let it go, Sherlock," suggested John.

Sherlock looked at John, searching for a reason to let it go. The only reason he found was that John told him to. And that was good enough for him. Rory, Amy, Rose, Nine, Ten, Eleven, John and Sherlock stood there on the rift scar and watched the people around them. They waited for what they were there for, and within a few minutes, they found it. He ran up to them panting. Captain Jack Harkness.

"Who's that?" asked Amy.

"Captain Jack. Don't. Just…don't talk to him. Keep your eyes on Rory," said Eleven irritably.

"Doctor, good to see you again, and you Doctor," Captain Jack said to Nine and Ten. He turned to Eleven.

"And who might you be?" Captain Jack asked Eleven.

"I'm The Doctor," replied Eleven.

"Yeah, there are three of them now," explained Rose.

"I would tell you what I'm thinking right now, but it's extremely rude. Anyway, who's cheekbones and adorableness over there?" Jack asked as he motioned between Sherlock and John.

"That's Sherlock and that's John," said Nine. Captain Jack strode over to them.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, the pleasure is all mine," he said with that handsome smile he always wore.

"American, interesting," observed Sherlock. The TARDIS started to whine again behind them.

"We got what we came for, everyone back in the TARDIS," ordered Ten.

They all ran in and the TARDIS took off. When they stopped moving, Ten rushed to the door and looked out. They were floating aimlessly in space somewhere 2500 kilometers from The Medusa Cascade.

"Why are we here?" asked Rory.

"What's the point of all this?" asked Amy.

Sherlock looked into the area around them in disbelief. He looked over at John who was staring at the stars above them and in front of them.

"How is this even possible?" whispered John.

"Let it go," laughed Sherlock.

They all stood around Ten and stared into space, waiting for the next event. A few minutes passed and everyone walked away to wait in another place. Sherlock and John found a hallway and walked down into another room. Nine and Eleven stayed at the control panel. Rory and Amy walked off to another room, Ten and Rose did the same. And thus begun the wait…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sherlock and John sat in their little room in the TARDIS and talked.

"Sherlock, how did we get here? Seriously, how?" asked John.

"We waited for something, and something came from outer space," replied Sherlock. There were a few moments of silence, and then Sherlock spoke once more.

"What you said about letting go, I need to do that more. So, I need to tell you something," said Sherlock shakily.

"Spit it out then," prodded John. Sherlock hesitated and gathered his thoughts together. He needed to explain himself before he jeopardized the nature of their relationship.

"John, do you remember when I told you everything was fine," asked Sherlock.

"Yes, of course I do."

"Well, I just wanted to say that we're fine. We're good, we're a team."

"Yes, we are," replied John, "We're a great team," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, good, I'm glad you agree."

"Sherlock, I love you too. Just say it," John blurted out without thinking. Sherlock just stared at him in shock.

"I love you, John," he said shakily.

"Good, now was that so hard?" asked John with a slight laugh.

"Yes," replied Sherlock solemnly. They sat there in silence for a few moments while they both processed what had just happened. John stood and looked down on Sherlock.

He put out his hand and said, "Stand up." Sherlock took his hand and stood close to him, their noses nearly touching.

"John, you want to kiss me," deduced Sherlock.

"Yes I do," he replied. He pulled Sherlock's face closer to his and kissed him. He grasped Sherlock's collar and Sherlock draped his arms around John pulling him closer. The truth was out at long last…

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. But this moment had to have it's own little chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Eleven, Ten and Rose were in the control room. Rose sat on the leather bench near the control panel while Eleven and Ten were playing with the controls. Nine ran off somewhere, no one knew where. Ten and Eleven were shouting back and forth at each other.

"Why would the TARDIS do this?!" yelled Eleven.

"If I knew I would tell you!" Ten shouted angrily.

"I know that!"

"Then why did you ask?!"

"I think out loud!"

"Do I do that a lot?" asked Ten.

"Yes, Amy tells me it's annoying," replied Eleven with a sly smile.

"Poor Amy," muttered Rose. Eleven glared at her, his expression softened into a sad smile.

"It looks as if the TARDIS is being spoken to in some way," observed Eleven.

"How do you know that?" asked Ten.

"Spacey wacey stuff you don't understand yet. Go run along now," fathered Eleven. Ten and Rose walked off and rolled their eyes at Eleven. They walked down a hall in the TARDIS and Ten grabbed Rose's hand.

"Doctor, if the next version of you doesn't have me around, what happened to me?" Rose asked sadly. Ten stopped in his tracks and faced Rose.

"Would you have just left?" asked Ten.

"I would never."

"Then why would you have left?" asked Ten.

"I don't know, but if I did leave then that means we won't be together for very long," Rose struggled to say. She started to tear up as she said, "I never want to go."

"I don't want you to go either," replied Ten sadly. Rose threw herself into his arms and he clung to her tightly. He rested his chin on her head and stroked her back as she buried her face in his chest.

"Rose Tyler, I will keep you by my side for as long as I live. I promise."

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy and Rory were walking around aimlessly and talking about how bizarre the whole ordeal was.

"Who do you suppose that handsome man was that the TARDIS picked up?" Rory asked Amy.

"That's The Doctor, it's just a younger version of him," explained Amy.

"No not him, I meant the man we picked up in Cardiff, Captain Jack. Who do you think he is?"

"I dunno, but he is…" Rory glared at her. She stumbled on her words, "A good guy."

"Thank you for refraining to say hot," Rory replied. Amy laughed. "But seriously," continued Rory, "When and how did The Doctor meet him? Maybe he's had hundreds of people travel with him. What happened to all of them?"

"I dunno…" Amy trailed off.

"Maybe they even died! He puts us in a lot of danger!"

"Don't say that," said Amy gravely.

"Why? When you met him, you didn't know a single thing about him and you agreed to go away with him! A strange man in a bloody blue box!"

"I was seven years old!"

"Still, you were going to fly away with him."

"Then I grew up and now I know he's trustworthy."

"Trustworthy, yeah right. Did you even know about Captain Jack or Rose or those two other versions of him? What about them?"

"Why don't we just ask him!" exclaimed Amy. They both ran off to the control room and faced Eleven suspiciously.

"What do you two need?" asked Eleven without looking up from the control panel.

"We want to know about Captain Jack," demanded Amy.

"Amy, you're married to Rory, remember?" replied Eleven without breaking his concentration.

"Yes I am, I also want to know how there are two other versions of you and what happened to Rose and Captain Jack and how we don't know who they are. What happened to them, Doctor?" asked Amy.

"I regenerate, Amy. My body repairs itself by completely changing my face and personality but it's still me. All Time Lords can do it. That's why there are two other versions of me. Rose left to be with her family and I left Captain Jack a long time ago, but he found his way, are you happy now?" explained Eleven quickly.

"How many others were there?" asked Amy.

"A lot," The Doctor said vaguely.

"Where did you meet Rose?" asked Amy. This question finally got Eleven to look up at Amy.

"I met her a long time ago, in 2005."

"What about Captain Jack?"

"I met him during World War Two."

"But we went to that time, why didn't we see him?"

"I can't go back in my own personal timeline."

"When did Rose leave?"

"She left at the battle of Canary Warf, now stop asking questions," spat The Doctor. Amy backed away and left quickly with Rory. The Doctor sat at the control panel and thought about all the pain he suffered when he lost Rose and the joy of seeing her face again and knowing he had to find a way to make everyone forget this ever happned.


	6. Chapter 6

**From the TARDIS' POV**

* * *

Chapter Six

The Doctor should've figured it out by now! He should clearly see the pattern! I love patterns! Patterns are fun. But really, how can he not see this?! He's figured out that I've been talking to someone far away but he can't figure it out. That's a first. Well, I never really talk to people anyway. Oh! I'm getting a message now!

_Is everyone present and accounted for?_

Yes they're all here just like you asked. The Doctors, Rose, Amy, Rory, Captain Jack, River, Sherlock and John are all here.

_The paradox is holding nicely, though it is growing stronger. After they help me then they will have to forget everything that happens today._

True, true but that's really tragic…

_Why is that tragic?_

No reason, it's just that if they do forget then some of them will forget that they love each other.

_Not my problem._

All right…

_I'll contact you again when I need you to fly here._

Okay.

That's that I guess. That's sad. I was really looking forward to all the adorableness…

* * *

**Short chapter, I know but it needed it's own chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Nine sat on the edge of the pool crossed legged and watched the water ripple. He was thinking about the flames of the Time War that always burned in his mind. Aside from the horrible pain that swirled about him in the form of the fiercest hurricane, he thought about Rose. Rose was his joy in life and he loved her, but the Rose he saw with his future self was not the same Rose. Every time Nine's thoughts rolled back around to that different Rose, that _other_ Rose, the feeling of guilt multiplied. He needed to get back to her. He stood from his place at the pool and walked to the control room. Eleven looked up from what he was doing and stared at Nine.

"Take me back," demanded Nine.

"I can't take you back, she simply refuses to budge," replied Eleven.

"Why?"

"I don't know! If I knew then we would be leaving by now."

"Then figure it out!" exclaimed Nine. Nine stormed away to sulk by the pool once more.

* * *

Eleven stood at the console and stared at the small screen in front of him; he occasionally twisted knobs, pulled cords, or toggled some switches. He looked at the readings on the screen with a confused look. "How can she be communicating and how come I can't see who she's talking to?" Eleven asked himself out loud. He continued to try to work it out until he heard Ten and Rose talking in the hall close by the control room.

"Doctor, do you know why we're here?" Rose asked.

"No, but we'll find out, I promise," Ten replied.

"Will we ever get out of here?"

"Yes."

"What if we don't?" asked Rose shakily. Ten stepped right in front of her and took her face in his hands. His eyes bore deeply into hers.

"Don't talk like that. We _will_ get out of here and everyone will go back to where they came from and you and I will go on travelling again," said The Doctor seriously.

"But that future version of you doesn't have me. Obviously I go somewhere, or get lost, or left behind, maybe I even died."

"No. Rose Tyler, you will not get lost or left behind and as long as you're with me, you will not die."

"You say that, but I don't believe it. I'm not with the future version of you. What happened to me, Doctor? What?"

"Rose Tyler you will not die or be lost or left behind because I love you," said The Doctor truthfully. Rose just stood there for a moment in front of The Doctor in his moment of vulnerability, and after years of travelling with him, she pulled him to her and finally kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She ran her fingers through his beautiful hair and pulled him closer to her. They stood there in their loving embrace for the best few moments of Rose's life until she pulled away to catch her breath.

" I've been waiting to do that forever," she laughed. He laughed right along with her.

* * *

Sherlock and John were sitting in their little room after their kiss and just had eye-sex. They stared at each other for the longest while until Sherlock finally said, "I think this might be a snog box." John laughed heartily.

"I mean it!" laughed Sherlock.

"How is it a snog box?" asked John, recovering from his laughter.

"It looks small, but it really isn't, there are a lot of secret little rooms, we were just snogging a moment ago," explained Sherlock with a laugh at the end. John giggled his adorable little giggle and Sherlock smiled. They sat back and looked at each other lovingly once more.

"I love you, Sherlock," said John lustfully.

"And I, you," replied Sherlock. John inched closer to him and rested his hand on Sherlock's leg. Sherlock reached over and pushed back John's hair as he leaned closer and closer before their lips collided.

* * *

Eleven was sitting on the leather bench in the control room listening to Ten and Rose. He held back the tears and replaced them with thoughts and solutions. Ten replaced his tears with Rose. Nine replaced his tears with the fire of the Time War. Eleven decided that everyone here had to forget everything that happened after they were picked up by Ten and Rose. If they remembered, it would change The Doctor's timeline and tear a hole in the universe.

"I can use the TARDIS' energy and create an alternate situation for everyone to remember. I'll have to ask everyone what they wish to remember and go from there," said Eleven to himself.

"Can I help?" asked Captain Jack who bounded up to Eleven.

"No, I think you're fine. Just sit back, relax and try not to create any tear in my timeline," said Eleven jarringly.

"I'd be able to do that if I could help," prodded Captain Jack.

"Fine. I need to find a way to make everyone forget this ever happened."

"Why?"

"Because things are being said and everything should rip apart, but they haven't! What's holding it back!?" yelled Eleven in frustration.

"But what's being said?"

"Things that should rip a gaping hole in the fabric of reality," explained Eleven.

"Then what's holding it in?"

"I don't know! But whatever it is, the TARDIS is talking to it…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Everything was falling apart inside the TARDIS. The hole in the universe should be torn open wide enough to see into the void. That would drive anyone mad. But there was no hole. Or tear. Not even a scratch. The universe was fine because something was holding the paradox and Eleven had to find out what. Meanwhile, Captain Jack was going around and trying to find everyone. He needed to gather information for The Doctor. He found the Ponds first.

"Hey, can I ask you guys a few questions?" asked Jack as he entered. Amy glared at the handsome man.

"As long as we can do the same," replied Amy.

"All right, an eye for an eye, that works for me," he agreed, "First question, have either of you guys had any huge, life changing thoughts or experiences on this little trip?"

"No, not really, but we have been questioning The Doctor's past," replied Rory.

"How so?" asked The Captain.

"What happened to all of his companions? What happened to Rose? What happened to you?" replied Amy.

"That would take a very long time to explain. I don't know a single answer except what happened to me," replied Jack.

"What did happen to you?" asked Rory.

"The Doctor left me, plain and simple. He knew what I was. He couldn't take me. What happened was that Rose absorbed the Time Vortex and no human is meant to do that. But she did. She destroyed Daleks by dividing them into dust. She brought me back to life. Now I can't die. That's why The Doctor left me. Then, legend has it, that The Doctor kissed Rose and absorbed the Time Vortex from her. Then he regenerated into the tenth reincarnation of himself," Jack explained.

"All right, next question," Rory said slowly.

"That's it. That'll be all, thanks," Jack said. He turned to leave and ran to find Sherlock and John. He turned corners and through hallways until he finally found Sherlock and John. Snogging.

* * *

Sherlock and John had been sitting in the TARDIS just talking for a long while. John had a sudden realization.

"Sherlock, what if we never get back to London?" asked John nervously.

"We will, John."

"How do you know?"

"Because it will make you feel safer," Sherlock admitted.

"Oh. Brilliant. Sodding lovely."

Sherlock laughed. John forced a smile at the sound of Sherlock's deep laugh. John looked over at Sherlock who looked exceptionally happy. Sherlock caught him gawking.

"If you're going to stare, at least try and do it subtlety," suggested Sherlock. John blushed.

"Sherlock, I'm serious. I'm worried that we'll end up dying here. Or somewhere far, far away and I want to make the most of it."

"How so?"

"Take a leap of faith and show you how I feel every chance I get."

"I understand," replied Sherlock. And so he showed him that he cared. Sherlock pulled John toward him and pressed his lips against his fervently. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist and Sherlock tangled his fingers in John's hair and pulled him on top of him. John moved his hands to Sherlock's chest and wrapped his legs around Sherlock's waist. It was in this moment that Captain Jack came into the room.

* * *

Jack hurriedly left as soon as he walked in. He felt a pang of longing for Ianto as he saw the two men entangled with each other on the floor. He decided to let the men keep their newfound love for each other. It was obvious that this was new, they were far too eager. Jack went to find Ten and Rose. He wandered the halls and thought about Ianto and Gwen back in Cardiff. He wandered the halls for what seemed like hours until he finally found Ten and Rose. They too, were snogging.

"Room for one more?" he said suddenly. Ten and Rose jumped and Jack chuckled.

"Jack…hello…" said Rose awkwardly.

"Hello," he said cheekily.

"Um, we were just-"

"Just…uh-"

"I get it, best wishes to you both," Jack chuckled. He ran off to Eleven.

"Some major plot developments have occurred. Sherlock and John were snogging, that's new. Your tenth self was snogging Rose, that's new," Jack reported. Eleven flinched with what looked like physical pain.

"He can't. I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry Doctor," Eleven lamented to himself.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack.

"I can't kiss her. I _can't._ I just-" he paused while he contained his anger and sadness, "I can't." He said mournfully.

"I understand. But let Sherlock and John keep their love. At least give someone a chance," advised Jack.

"Of course," replied The Doctor, "How are the Ponds?"

"Nothing important. They were, however, questioning your past. You should take care of that."

"Questioning me how? Were they losing faith in me?"

"Yes," replied Jack sadly. The Doctor sighed.

"Fine, fine…" he trailed off, "Fine," he whispered.

* * *

Nine sat at the pool and thought. He thought of his Rose and how much he missed her. He stared at the water to try to calm down. He tried breathing evenly. He whirled around as he heard footsteps echo in the pool room.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack.

"Rose," he replied in a deep, melancholy voice.

"Ah." Jack understood completely. He sat down next to Nine and stared at the pool. It started to ripple and splash around... The TARDIS was moving.

* * *

Panic erupted on the flight deck. Eleven clung to the leather chair next to the control panel. Ten and Rose rushed in and tried to stabilize it.

"It won't work!" shouted Eleven over the rumbling.

Sherlock and John ran into the flight deck and tried everything they could to help. It was useless. They were on their way through time and space, with no way of stopping it, or knowing where the TARDIS was going to land. They were doomed.

* * *

**I am so sorry this chapter was SO late. But, I love this chapter. I kind of half-assed this one, but it's still good. Favorite this story, leave me a review, tell me how much I suck, thanks! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Rose ran over to where Eleven was tinkering with the TARDIS and trying to receive the readings that would tell him who was pulling the TARDIS, or at least find out where they were going.

"The TARDIS herself is blocking the readings from me!" exclaimed Eleven in frustration.

"Doctor, I think you should see something," said Rose shakily.

"No time," muttered Eleven without glancing up.

"I really think you should see," she pleaded.

"I'm busy, find the other Doctor."

"He wants you to see too."

"I'm busy," he snapped.

"I'm just saying, that according to the TARDIS' screen thingy, I'm meant to be here. I _need_ to be here."

"What do you mean?"

"There's BAD WOLF written on the screen in red paint," she said quickly, noticing Eleven's irritability. The Doctor finally looked up, stood quickly from his swing and ran to the console. He stared at the screen in disbelief like the rest of them.

"But who painted this?" he muttered.

"I have no idea. I didn't," replied Rose.

"I didn't," said Nine.

"Neither did I," said Ten.

"Ditto," said Captain Jack.

"And these two couldn't have," Rose said motioning to Sherlock and John, "They're laughing because I'm scared. I'm scared, Doctor. Every time I see this something horrible happens," lamented Rose over the first instance she had with the BAD WOLF. The only one she knew about. She would soon know the true horror of the BAD WOLF.

"You've only seen it once, how can you be afraid?" asked Eleven.

"Because I don't know what to expect this time…" she trailed off.

"Hold on, what happened the first time?" Sherlock butted in.

"Stuff you don't need to know about," snapped Ten.

"Wait, Nine, you don't even know what this is about. How can you be scared?" asked Ten.

"Because I have a feeling that whatever happened with BAD WOLF has something to do with me changing into you," replied Nine. Nine and Ten glared at each other. Rose was laughing on the inside. Two versions of the man she loved were fighting.

"Girls, break it up," Rose interjected. Nine and Ten both glared at her. John laughed.

"Remind you of anyone?" John whispered to Sherlock. Now it was Sherlock's turn to give someone a death stare.

Suddenly, a bright yellow light appeared in front of the TARDIS console. It sparkled and slowly formed a woman with red hair cascading down her back. Eleven stared in disbelief.

"Really?!" he exclaimed. The girl whipped around.

"Who are you lunatics?! Where in the hell am I?" she shouted in anger. Eleven smiled sadly at her sassy anger, but he would have to make her forget yet another piece of her life.

"You're in the TARDIS," replied Rose kindly. Eleven winced. Rose and the woman were together for the very first time, and not the last. Not in the very least.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Donna Noble," Eleven introduced her.

"You know her?!" exclaimed Ten.

"Yes. So will you." Ten just stared at Eleven disapprovingly as if to say, _I'm not supposed to know that. _But Eleven would make them forget. It didn't matter what they knew at this point.

"How did I get here?!" Donna exclaimed.

"Magic," replied Nine sarcastically.

"Oi, watch it!" retorted Donna.

"You watch it! I could do anything to you right now if you were to piss me off. So I suggest you shut it!" Nine yelled back.

"What are you, some kind of rapist then?!" Nine stared her down. She moved her neck in a circle sassily. Ten and Rose were laughing in the corner.

"This is the best thing I've ever seen in the TARDIS," laughed Rose.

"Who needs all time and space? We have The Doctor and Donna to sass each other into oblivion," giggled Ten.

Eleven overheard and silently whispered, "The Doctor Donna reluctantly stands in the TARDIS for the first time. Oh what wonders you'll do, Donna." He smiled sadly.

Rose stepped over to Eleven and said, "Doctor, are you saying you've met her before?"

"Yes," replied The Doctor.

"How long after me?" she asked seriously.

"She appeared right after we said goodbye. Not by choice, mind you. But she helped me cope with losing you."

"When did she leave?"

"She left for the first time the day we met, and she reappeared when the adipose came."

"When did she leave after that?" He was surprised she didn't ask what an adipose was.

"I can't tell you that." It didn't matter what she knew, but it still would hurt her more than help her.

"When did I leave?"

"I can't tell you that, either."

"Why can't you?"

"Because you can't know about the worst day of your life before it happens, you enjoy the happy moments less when you know a storm is coming." She thought about this for a moment, and walked off. She sat down against a wall to stabilize herself in the tumbling TARDIS. Nine and Donna went at sassing each other for hours while they all stood around, clinging to something, and watched.

"I told you once, I _can't _take you back. The ship isn't working!" shouted Nine.

"_Ship?!_ Are you telling me that I'm on a ship?! A bloody ship! What kind of ship?!" Donna yelled back.

"A space ship," replied The Doctor simply.

"_What_?!"

"It's a space ship, and a time machine." Donna just stared at him. Her gaze went from incredibly angry to sad.

"Will I ever get back home?" she asked wistfully.

"I hope so. None of us can get home. The ship's gone haywire." Donna stared at the ground for a moment and started to cry. Eleven walked over to her and held her as she shook and stained his tweed jacket.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Donna," The Doctor consoled her.

A sudden rumble in the TARDIS caused them to fall over and Donna screamed. They all clung to bars and beams and each other to stay put. They were getting close…

* * *

**These little notes at the end I put in are fun. Aren't they fun? Just me, talking to you. :-) I sincerely apologize for my tardiness. (get it...TARDInesS. TARDIS. Anyone? No? Okay...I am not funny.) Anywho, hop you enjoyed this one, I know I did. I have SO MUCH MORE. Post your theories in the reviews or PM me and tell me where you think the TARDIS is going to land. Go mad. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The TARDIS rumbled and rattled about as it neared its destination. Rose reached out her hand to the tenth Doctor's. Their fingers locked together and he pulled her to him and they held on tightly to each other as it spun out of control. Nine gripped a beam on the TARDIS and clenched his face. His large ears turned red as the blood rose to his face. Sherlock gripped John's hand and Captain Jack stood close by, pressed against the wall by his inertia in the spinning TARDIS. Amy and Rory held on to each other as Rory gripped the leather bench he was previously sitting on. Eleven gripped Donna as they slid around on the floor.

"Doctor!" shouted Amy.

"What?!" all three Doctors shouted in reply.

"How long until we, hopefully, safely land?" Amy asked.

"Most likely we'll crash," stated Nine with a smug smile.

"Shut up, Doctor," commanded Amy.

"Oi!" he shouted back.

"We'll most likely land in the next fifteen minutes!" shouted Ten.

"Where?" asked Rose.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" yelled everyone in reply angrily. Rose cowered away from the angry glares.

"What do we do until then?" asked John.

"We wait and try not to die!" said Eleven cheerfully in reply.

"The key word is TRYING!" Ten shouted.

"Ha!" laughed Nine. Everyone was laughing except Donna, John, and Sherlock.

The TARDIS twisted and turned and was tossed about until it slowed and whorped to a stop. The TARDIS was steady. They rushed to the door and stood in front of it.

"What if there's no air? What then?" whined a concerned Rory, "What if we're in a vat of magma or slowly descending in an ocean of oil, or-" Amy clamped her hand over his mouth.

Ten yanked open the doors and looked out. They were suspended in space. He scratched his head in confusion. Rose yanked on The Doctor's sleeve as she stared down.

"Doctor, look down," she said. They all looked down to see the planet that they were hovering above. It was mostly gray with ruin, most likely. But as it slowly turned, a splotch of red desert was visible on the dark side of the planet. The planet's moon was a deep, forest green and it's sun burned red millions of kilometers away, a beautiful sight to see.

"What planet is that?" asked Amy.

"I don't know," answered Eleven.

"That's new," laughed Nine.

"That's brilliant! New planet, new people, new everything," Ten said excitedly.

"Then let's go down there!" exclaimed Rose.

"We have no control over the TARDIS. She simply refused to be moved. Like she's awaiting orders…" explained Eleven.

"So if this is supposedly the final destination, what is on this planet to pull a TARDIS here?" asked Captain Jack. They all stared at him, and then simultaneously glanced down at the planet. Suddenly, the TARDIS doors shut quickly and started to take off once more.

"Now what?!" complained Ten.

"Now we find out what's been talking to the TARDIS," explained Eleven.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnn**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The TARDIS rumbled about and everyone held on to the beams near the door of the tenth Doctor's TARDIS. They braced themselves for the landing as it whorped onto the ground safely. They stood there breathing hard for a moment.

"_WHAT_ IS GOING _ON_?!" shrieked Donna from the back of the TARDIS. Sherlock strode over to her majestically and glared at her.

"No one knows. I suggest you shut your abnormally sass-filled mouth and just go along with it. Accept the possibility of your death and listen to The Doctor," Sherlock ordered.

"Who the hell is The Doctor?" asked Donna.

Sherlock pointed to Nine, "He is," he pointed to Ten, "He is," he pointed to Eleven, "And he is." Donna just nodded.

"We should go out there," suggested Jack.

"Are you flipping mad?!" Donna exclaimed. Sherlock glared at her and she shied away.

"Lead the way, sir," Rose said excitedly to Jack gesturing to the door. He stepped over to the door and pushed it outwards.

"That's not how you open the door!" complained Ten. Jack shushed him. The planet outside looked like the one they were hovering over.

"Are we on that planet we were over?" asked Rose.

"I assume so," replied Eleven.

They wandered around the grey, decaying land around them. Eleven pointed his sonic screwdriver around him. Ten and Nine saw and followed suit.

"What are you doing?" asked Amy.

"I'm scanning for a power source. There's got to be one large enough to pull a TARDIS around here," replied Eleven.

"I don't like this, I wanna go home," whined Donna. Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked toward John who was far less irritating than the red haired beast of burden he was walking next to.

"I'm on a different planet! I can't believe it!" John mused to Sherlock. His eyes were filled with wonder at the bleak world around him; Sherlock was filled with wonder at John simply being John. He smiled.

"Okay kids, we found something!" exclaimed Jack from the front of the group. He was standing in front of a cave with a huge gaping mouth. You couldn't see anything inside. Only the blackness of the possible evil within was visible.

"Has anybody got a light?" Jack asked the group. The Doctors pulled out their sonic screwdrivers and pointed them at the cave. No light came on, no sound, no nothing. They were dead.

"They're not functioning!" complained Nine.

"Something's blocking it," explained Eleven.

"Maybe it's wood?" suggested Rory. Jack laughed.

"Shut up, Jack," snapped Rose, but she couldn't help laughing as well. Eleven glared at them and John as he let out a little giggle. Jack pulled out his phone to use as a flashlight. Ten took it and pointed it at the cave.

"Allon'sy," said Ten. They stepped into the black and ventured on.

* * *

The grey walls were covered in drawings and writing.

"Doctor, the TARDIS isn't translating this," Rose observed.

"Don't bother with it. Maybe what is talking and pulling the TARDIS told her not to," Eleven quickly dismissed it. They walked and walked and walked for what seemed like hours.

"Maybe we're going in circles," Rory complained.

"We're not. I've been watching the walls," Amy said.

"Well fine, then," replied Rory.

"I'm just saying, we can't have been going in circles since there are different drawings everywhere."

"I believe you, but did you have to shove me off that quick?"

"Oh, grow up, Rory," snapped Eleven.

"Grow up? I thought I'd never hear you say those words," said a familiar voice from the darkness. They walked quicker. Eleven snatched the phone from Jack and shined it outward. He shone it on a massive amount of frizzy hair and stopped short.

"River," Eleven sighed. She turned around and smiled.

"Hello, sweetie."

* * *

**Oh, yes. LOL "Maybe it's wood."**


	12. Chapter 12

From the TARDIS' POV

Chapter Twelve

_I thought you said you had Melody Pond with you!_

"I did. I dragged her using her vortex manipulator," I explained

_You did WHAT?! She could be anywhere on the planet! How will she find me?_

Ugh, sometimes this Great One was so annoying…

"I placed her very specifically on the planet so she could see her Doctor before you," I explained.

_Fine, FINE. Just…I need them here. I need both of them. I need help._

"I understand."

_Good. Now what's this about deleting?_

"The Doctor and I had the same idea," I said. Well, the twelfth one at least. (Oops…Eleventh…)

_And what is this idea?_

"To make everyone forget all the events that transpired today. The paradox would grow even larger if you let them remember."

_Very well…just bring them here!_

"As you wish."

* * *

**My brother suggested I do another Chapter from the TARDIS' POV. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Sorry, who's this?" asked Rose.

"Depends," replied River, "Where are you at?" River asked Eleven, "We just did planet Barcelona. It was beautiful!" she added. The Doctor shook his head.

"She's an old friend," Eleven told Rose. River frowned.

"When did we meet her?" asked Ten, eyeing River.

"Never mind that," barked Nine.

"What's with ears over there?" Donna whispered to Sherlock.

"He's defensive and brusque because he's hurt," replied Sherlock using his powers of deduction. Nine stared at him icily.

"River, how did you get here anyway?" Eleven asked.

"My vortex manipulator went haywire. Something was controlling it, I thought it might be you, but obviously not," explained River.

"So you just popped in here? Where'd you get that pogo stick of a time machine anyway?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, I just popped in. I got it from Dorian when he still had a body," replied River.

"What do you mean, when Dorian still had a body?"

"Spoilers," replied River with a cunning smile. Eleven shook his head in frustration.

"Fine," he said sadly.

"Where are we, anyway?" asked River.

"We don't know. The TARDIS was dragged here," replied Eleven.

"And what about the obvious _massive_ paradox over here with Ears and pretty boy here, they must be you, yeah?"

"Something is holding it back. Pretty boy?"

"Oh yeah. He's pretty boy," she gestured to Ten, "He's ears," she pointed at Nine, "and you're chin." The Doctor grabbed his abnormal chin self consciously.

"Ain't that the truth," Donna muttered.

"But wait, if both Rose and Donna are here then why is pretty boy not jumping for joy or in tears?" asked River.

"Donna appeared out of nowhere and," he hesitated before he reluctantly said, "Pretty boy doesn't know yet." River looked at Ten and nearly died from the pain that would soon fall on the poor Doctor.

"Did you ever meet me like that?"

"Yes," Eleven said sadly.

"You _have_? Interesting. I've got something to look forward to." Eleven could've cried right there and then.

"Yes, well, on to other things. What is in this cave or tunnel thing?"

"I don't know, Doctor, I don't even know where this planet is! It was never registered in the Shadow Proclamation," replied River.

"Let's keep walking, look for writing that translates…"

And so they walked. They walked for hours. Maybe even days, but then again a day on this planet could be five minutes Earth time, or a year Earth time. They kept on walking until finally, they found the end of the tunnel. It opened up into a giant cave with a gaping hole in ceiling. A giant yellow jewel filled the hole. It was perfectly chiseled so that the moonlight reflected onto every wall and nearly every velvet clothed thing in the cave. A staircase of stone led up to a second floor. A balcony with a golden banister sat on the far right. The bottom floor where they stood was just flat stone, covered in scraps of velvet.

"Someone or something lives here…" deduced Nine.

"And I think I found out what," replied Ten. He was staring up at a wall. Painted in black by hand was a legend. The legend of The Great One, the Hell raiser, Satan's Child, The Chaos, Good-willed Angel, The One With No Name, The Mystery, The Wordsmith.

* * *

**I love that bit at the end. Gave me the shivers. Sorry that this story seems so random and weird right now, everything will be explained I promise. Sit tight.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The Legend of The Wordsmith

Ten read out the legend of The Wordsmith. It read:

"I was born of the star above. The star of Obsidian. I was born to be a legend. My people on the planet Bad Wolf, where you are standing, burned. There was a war. A Time War. We were hardly noticed. No one even remembers us. We were blown to dust in the first few seconds. All except me, for I was safe on Earth. Earth is where my people went to learn. We went there also to teach the humans. We choose a human family and live with them. Tricky business, hard to explain.

While I was on Earth I was found out. People started to notice I wasn't quite like them. They looked down at their shoes as they passed me. They avoided me, adults were scared of me. They knew I was powerful. A freak, as they put it. I wrote, as my people were born to do, I wrote of my life on Bad Wolf that I was destined for. While all of my people on Earth went to fight in the war, I went to Bad Wolf and created this place. Look around. I built this with words. I bent the elements to do my will with the correct words and rhythms to create this.

I created this place for me to live when I returned from Earth after the Time War ended and left thousands of civilizations dead. I built this place of refuge. And now I wish to leave. This isn't the legend you were hoping for was it, Doctor? Or should I say Doctors. Or should I call you by name? I know you're name. Did you know that? You're name is a word, and I am the master of words. The Wordsmith. I know The Master's name, I know the lord of all Time Lords name, I know every word in every language in the universe.

So are you wondering why I called you all here? I bet you are. The Doctor is here because he is like me, powerful, lonely, a sole survivor in a terrible war. You watched your world burn, whereas I came home to a world burned. I should've guessed. You can't kill everything with words. Sherlock, you're here for your deduction abilities. Tell me what I don't know about myself. John is just a tag-along. Rose is here because she named this world. Rose you are the Goddess of my people and I felt it important to have our Goddess here along with The Doctor. Amy and Rory Pond are here because of their strength, and they come with The Doctor, so I had no choice but to have them come along. Sorry, Ponds. Melody Pond, or River Song, you are here because you were raised in a terrible way. I know. I watched. I wanted to comfort you. I want you to know you are known. Captain Jack is here because I've heard you're story. Especially the part you don't know about yet. I just want to see The Face of Boe in his youngest, sexiest form. I will wink when I see you for that little comment.

TURN AROUND." Ten read.

A stream of fire shot out from behind them. They ducked and waited for the fire to stop coming at them. They looked up at the scorched message from The Wordsmith, and then turned around to see a magnificent, golden dragon looming over them.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen," the dragon bellowed in a deep voice that ricocheted off the walls.

* * *

**Sorry if that wasn't the epic legend you were hoping for...**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Telepathic connection, interesting; how does that work?" Ten asked.

"I was blessed by The Wordsmith," the dragon who stood above the group replied.

"How did they bless you?" Ten asked.

"Magic," the dragon explained simply. The Doctor scoffed.

"That's not logical at all," complained Sherlock.

"Sherlock, name one thing that has been logical today," retorted John. Sherlock turned to face John. He stared at him right in the face.

"You, you are my only logical thing."

"You two are _so _cheesy," scoffed Donna. Sherlock and John glared at her. The dragon laughed a deep, rolling, thundering laugh.

"Where is The Wordsmith?" asked River Song.

"Coming, The Great One wished to dress properly," replied the dragon.

"Do you have a name?" Rose asked the dragon.

"Logan."

"Logan? That's you're real name?"

"Yes, you seem surprised."

"I am. I figured you'd have a more fantastical name like in fairy tales or novels."

"Novels are not realistic; the author is the only part of the story that is real. Read your favorite book. Deep in between those lines, those metaphors they use, that is a piece of their soul shining through."

"That was deep, even for me," muttered Eleven.

"Donna," said Ten out of the blue.

"Ah, yes. The Great One didn't mention her on the wall," replied Logan.

"Is she here on accident?"

"No. The Great One will explain her purpose soon enough."

"How did this 'Great One' activate the particles in her?" asked Eleven.

"What particles?!" exclaimed Donna.

"You'll find out," snapped Eleven at Donna.

"Again, The Great One will explain."

"Where is The Great One?" asked River.

"You're familiar with The Great One. You've met before. I can feel it," replied Logan. River was silent. No one knew but her, Logan and The Wordsmith knew that story. "She is in the library, waiting," Logan answered River.

"Waiting for what?"

"She waits for the right moment."

"And that's my cue!" exclaimed a bright, female voice from above. They looked to the banister. There was only a silhouette of a woman, if it was even a woman.

"Hello again," River said.

"Hello, old friend; my condolences."

"For what, dare I ask?"

"I offer my sincerest condolences for your lost childhood, your love, your mind, and your nature. You have lost so much and I understand."

"May I interrupt?" asked Eleven.

"Of course, sweetie," replied River.

"Wordsmith, what is that?" Eleven asked The Wordsmith.

"It is my name, my race, my species, my people. I am the last, so I bear their name as a humble eulogy of sorts."

"Ah, is it traditional?"

"No, no one told me to, they couldn't have. I was left on earth while they burned."

"Yeah, got that, why is miss sassy hair transport girl here?" asked Nine rudely.

"Ah yes… you'll forget this so I guess I can tell you. The Eleventh would know. Donna Noble is the most important woman in the universe," replied The Wordsmith. Nine and Ten just stared at her. Nine scrunched up his face and gestured behind him to her with his thumb as if to say, _her?_ The Wordsmith laughed.

"Yes, Doctor, her," she chuckled.

"How were you pulling my TARDIS?" asked Ten.

"With the right words, of course. But, also I can enter any consciousness and speak to it and a TARDIS has a consciousness so I entered it and spoke to her. She knows a lot about you, Doctor. More than you know yourself," she stopped and considered what she should say next. If she should say it at all. She spoke again cautiously, "She said something about a fall, it just slipped out of her, but it seemed important," she turned to Eleven, "Doctor, I would be wary, as well as you, Sherlock."

"Spoilers!" snapped River.

"I am sorry Melody, but she was sobbing as she whispered these words: The fall of the Eleventh and the Reichenbach Hero."

"Fall of the Eleventh?" River asked.

"You don't know about that do you?"

"Not yet."

"It's coming, sweetie," The Wordsmith teased with River's term of endearment.

"What's coming?" asked Eleven.

"The fall."

* * *

**Anybody heard the theory that's bouncing around Tumblr about "Geronimo" and "The FALL of the Eleventh." ? I'm incorporating that in here. Enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"What fall? What are you talking about? How do you know all this?" asked Eleven impatiently.

"I have been inside Sexy's consciousness. She knows this, so I do. I was bouncing around in her thoughts which are ever so confusing and I picked up quite a few things. Sometimes I would just sit in there and listen. It's very maddening, but interesting."

"But that's impossible!" exclaimed Eleven.

"And how many impossible things have you encountered?"

"I can think of one," mumbled Logan.

"Sorry, what?" asked Sherlock.

"Nothing, never mind," he replied.

"Spoilers!" snapped River.

"I've come across thousands of impossible things, but none as impossible as this," Eleven replied to The Wordsmith and ignoring what Logan said.

"River, where are you in your timeline?" asked The Wordsmith.

"I'm past Trenzalore. He doesn't know yet," replied River.

"Ah. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, River," empathized The Wordsmith.

"Well I get to see him now, don't I?"

"Yes, I suppose you do." They were all still staring up at the balcony at the dark figure that was The Wordsmith.

"Come down so we can see you," River suggested.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked The Wordsmith.

"Yes, it seems wise," Logan agreed with River.

"Sherlock?" called The Wordsmith.

"Yes?" he answered with his voice like a jaguar trapped in a cello.

"When I come down I want you to read me to the best of your abilities," The Wordsmith ordered.

"Of course," Sherlock replied. Slowly, The Wordsmith walked slowly down the staircase and on to the ground floor. Logan stepped over to shield The Great One. Logan walked with Satan's Child in tow until The Good Willed Angel stepped into the light in front of Sherlock. They all gasped in admiration.

"I'll let you take a moment to analyze me properly. I need to know," said The Wordsmith.

"But you're a girl! A short, little, teenage girl!" exclaimed John.

"You're one to talk, Mister Watson," retorted The Wordsmith. Sherlock chuckled as he stared, completely focused, at The Wordsmith.

"Address me as Ace. I don't believe in over using the name of my people. It's disrespectful just as saying the name of our Heavenly Father too often is disrespectful," The Wordsmith ordered.

"Why the name Ace, if I may ask?" asked John.

"It was the name I had on Earth," she replied, "Sherlock, are you just about done, dear?"

"Yes, I believe so," he concluded.

"Good, then get on with it."

"All the obvious facts you've already told us are written on you. In one place for a long time, moved, the anxiety of life on earth, your intelligence is there but everything you need to know is in your eyes. Any fool could look in to those eyes and see your soul open up in front of them. That's why you hid on the balcony in the dark. I'm no expert on the emotional stuff, you could ask John or The Doctors to look into your eyes and tell you everything," he told her. Ace turned to Ten.

"You have the most emotional understanding in this regeneration. Look into my eyes," she ordered. Ten's jaw tightened uncomfortably. He glanced over at Rose who promptly nodded as if to say, _Go ahead._

Ten stared into Ace's eyes and after a few moments stumbled back in confusion.

"That's impossible!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Her eyes are…" he trailed off and stared into them again, "You can see your past reflected back at you and your…," he staggered back and shielded himself from her, "You can see your future."

"Everyone get away from her. Now!" barked Nine.

"Why can people see that in my eyes, Doctor?" she asked, "And you can only see it if you truly look deep enough. You have to really _try_ to find it."

"Can I have a go?" asked Donna eagerly stepping toward Ace.

"No! You can't," snapped Ten.

"Just a little peek?" she begged.

"No!"

"You're a part of his future, my past, and you can't find out what you do together just yet. It's dangerous," explained Eleven.

"She's going to forget all of this ever happened! Twice! Why not?" justified River.

"How do you mean twice?" asked Donna.

"Nothing, fine. You all can have a look except River and I," Eleven succumbed.

"I'll go first!" declared Rose.

"Remember, if you don't like what you see, I can take it away," Eleven reminded everyone.

Rose stepped up in front of Ace and looked into her eyes. She saw her past flash before her. Grade School, Junior High School, High School was all a blur. Nothing but emptiness compared to what her life has came to be. The first moments she was with The Doctor were drawn out in perfect detail. His bravery and his anger were highlighted. Their adventures were replayed and she enjoyed every second. Then the future came and everything went awry.

She watched as the void ship slowly opened and the daleks arose, she watched the ghosts become cybermen at Canary Warf. She watched herself fall into the void. She wept as she watched herself wither away at the sight of The Doctor's horrified face. Time raced through her lonely years until the darkness came. Until she realized she had to save the world again. Earth was moved and planets filled the sky. She watched herself face the daleks once again. She watched herself and her copy of The Doctor live through the days and that's when she tore her eyes away from Ace's eyes. Rose sobbed on the floor and clung to Ten who held her.

"Never leave me," she wailed. Ten was confused, and angry. He stood from next to Rose and faced Ace.

"What did she see?" he demanded.

"I-I don't know," Ace stammered.

"Tell me! Now!" he screamed.

"She saw her future! I don't know why it upsets her! I'm sorry!"

"Doctor, just calm down. Ace can't and didn't do anything to hurt Rose," said River kindly to Ten. "I forget sometimes how much you loved her. I get jealous sometimes," River muttered to Eleven. Eleven only nodded solemnly.

"How are you taking this?" River asked.

"Taking what?" asked Eleven.

"Rose. Hell, you haven't seen the girl in years, it must be hard to see you and her all happy together," replied River.

"No, I'm handling it fine. It's just a shame I told her, but neither of us can remember that I did," replied Eleven.

"Can I have a go at the eyes thing?" asked Captain Jack.

"By all means, no funny business mister, I know you," replied Ace.

"This is wrong," snapped Nine.

"It'll be fine, Doctor," replied Jack.

"No. No one is looking into this girl's eyes. No one. Look at Rose!" he shouted and pointed to Rose who was shaking and crying.

"For hell's sakes, Doctor, comfort the girl," ordered Sherlock. Ten rushed over to her and held her.

"Don't leave me," Rose pleaded, "Don't let go."

"I won't," replied Ten.

They sat in silence and watched Ten calm Rose down. When she wasn't so overwhelmed, she spoke clearly, "I don't want to know that. I don't want that to happen. Tell me how to get it out of my head."

"We'll fix that soon, I promise, but right now I need you to help me. I wish to return to Earth, so does Logan," replied Ace.

"Logan can't go to earth!" exclaimed Sherlock.

"Why not?" asked Logan.

"Dragons are not exactly real on earth," replied John.

"Fine, I shall revert to human form," said Logan sassily. He tilted his head back and he slowly began to shrink and change in a puff of smoke he screamed and his scream slowly changed until the smoke cleared to reveal a girl standing in the smoke.

"Clara?!" exclaimed River.

* * *

**I am so sorry this is SO late! I've been relocating. No time, you know? This chapter was not very well written, it felt choppy. So sorry! I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Clara? Who's Clara?" Ten asked River.

"Clara is an old friend of yours, well, new friend. You haven't met her yet. Neither has your eleventh regeneration over there," replied River pointing to Eleven.

"How does she meet her, exactly?" asked Amy.

"Oh! I completely forgot you were here, Amy. I can't tell you about Clara, spoilers," replied River.

"River Song. How lovely to see you," said Clara.

"Wait, I'm very confused!" complained Rory.

"How so?" asked River.

"Where's Logan? Who's Clara? What just happened?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think Logan the dragon was Miss Clara all along, just in a different form. Now, how does that work, exactly?" Eleven answered for River.

"That's right, sweetie," replied River.

"Now Clara, or Logan if that's what you prefer, how exactly did the whole dragon thing work?" Eleven said to Clara.

"Clara will do," she replied.

"All right, Clara," Eleven said with a smile.

"I can't tell you how I did that in a logical way. Let's just go with magic for now, Doctor," Clara explained. They all scoffed. Even Ace rolled her eyes.

"Please, Clara, you drive me insane sometimes," complained Ace.

"Wait, she hasn't told you?" Rory asked Ace.

"Of course she hasn't, Mister Pond. Everyone has secrets. Your daughter would know," she replied.

"Spoilers!" River spat.

"He'll forget everything anyway, Melody," Ace explained.

"Doesn't matter," she replied bitterly.

"All right, I assume we have this issue cleared up, I don't even know what the issue was in the first place. You can't have all the answers, you know!" shouted Ten.

"All right," replied Eleven.

"I need pretty boy over here to take us to earth now," Clara said. They all looked to Ten who was looking at Captain Jack.

"She means you Mister Fantastic Hair," Jack said to Ten. He laughed. No one else was laughing. Ten whirled around to Clara.

"Pretty?" he asked. She nodded.

"Again?" scoffed River, "I swear, Doctor, you are the dumbest genius in the whole of time and space."

"Well," replied Ten touching his ear.

"Can we go now?!" shouted Clara.

"Of course," replied Eleven, "Doctors, fly the TARDIS, everyone else, in! Come along, Pond."

Ten helped Rose to her feet, Sherlock and John stepped in behind them, then Ace and Clara, Nine, who was steaming mad, walked alongside Donna while Eleven, Amy and Rory trailed behind them with River and Captain Jack in tow. They closed the doors and took off. They dropped took Sherlock and John back to 221B. They walked inside the flat and Eleven sat down with Sherlock and John.

"I'm going to place my hands on your heads and make you forget everything that happened after you stepped inside that TARDIS, understand?" explained Eleven.

"Please, Doctor, I don't want to forget," pleaded John gripping Sherlock's hand, "Is there something we can do?"

"No, John. You have to forget," said Eleven sadly.

"Why?" asked Sherlock.

"This event could alter your timeline and that is very, colossally bad," explained Eleven.

"We could leave a note, we could forget everything but one thing," suggested John.

"No. You can't. You could remember. I'm sorry, I understand. I really do. But I'm sorry, you have to forget," said Eleven. John's posture slackened and he looked down at his shoes. Eleven stepped over to him and placed his hands on John's forehead and his memory of the day's occurrences were wiped. Eleven made John sleep, and moved on to Sherlock. They'd wake in an hour or two.

Eleven stepped away from the two sleeping men, whose hands were still tightly held together with the love they would never know again.

Next Ten took Captain Jack to Cardiff.

"Thank you, Doctor. For everything. I'll see you soon," said Jack. Ten placed his hands on his head and his memory was cleaned. Jack lifted his head confused.

"Doctor?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"See you soon, Jack," The Doctor replied. He stepped into the TARDIS and left. Ten dropped Nine off at his TARDIS and wiped his memory and left in his own TARDIS.

"Where do you want to go, Clara?" Ten asked her.

"America. Specifically Charlotte, North Carolina," said Ace.

"Okay, may I ask why?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Ace.

"Why?"

"That's where I dreamed of going when I was a little girl. I'd love to finally go," she replied.

"Works for me. Allon'sy!" he exclaimed. The TARDIS took off and landed. Ace and Clara thanked The Doctors for everything and they left. The TARDIS flew to Leadworth and dropped off Amy, Rory, River, and Eleven. Before they left, memories needed to be modified.

"I want to forget," Rose demanded. Ten sucked in a pain-filled breath. He looked down at her solemnly.

"Even us. You want to forget that?" he asked sadly.

"Doctor, you don't understand what I saw. It was horrible. I would take a thousand more years with you and not knowing over knowing about how little time we actually have," she replied.

"All right," he sighed. He placed his hands on her head and deleted all those precious memories and she fell into his arms, asleep. He laid her down on the bench next to the console.

"Your turn, Doctor," Eleven reminded him gravely.

"Right," he said. Eleven placed his hands on Ten's head.

Before deleting it, Ten looked into Eleven's eyes and said, "I don't wanna go."

Eleven deleted all that information from Amy and Rory's heads and let them sleep in their TARDIS. River and Eleven sat in the control room.

"I'm sorry," said River.

"For what?" asked Eleven.

"You know what I mean, sweetie. All that you saw, what you did," she replied.

"The worst was Sherlock and John," he said choking up.

"The universe is better off, sweetie. Don't fret. You'll forget all about it."

"What?"

"I love you, sweetie." River placed her hands on Eleven's head and cleared his memory. She kissed his head and left him there. She flew Ten's TARDIS back to London and disappeared.

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE END. THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Sherlock woke in a chair in his flat. He looked down at his hand that was grasping John's. John was sleeping next to him in another chair. He considered pulling away, but he didn't want to wake John. So he enjoyed that fleeting moment that their hands were bound together as he wished they were every day until John woke. Sherlock pretended to sleep to see what John did. He kept holding onto Sherlock's hand.

"John?" asked Sherlock in a gravelly voice. John pulled his hand away.

"Y-yes?" he stammered.

"Why are we asleep in the middle of the flat?"

"I dunno…"

"Ask Mrs. Hudson."

"I will," replied John. He sprang out of his chair to Mrs. Hudson's flat. Sherlock sat alone staring at his hand wistfully.

* * *

Ten and Rose woke in the TARDIS dazed and confused.

"What happened?" asked Rose,

"I dunno," replied Ten.

"All right, that's weird. What do you say we go and get some chips? Take our minds off it, yeah?" she suggested.

"Whatever you want, Rose Tyler," replied Ten. He held out his arm to her and they walked out of the TARDIS and out into the world. As they walked cheerily off, a dalek lurked behind them…

THE END?

* * *

**Yay! The End. 3**


End file.
